Regresar el Tiempo
by Deni Misaki
Summary: Elias siempre anhelo una cosa: El amor de su mejor amigo Rick... Pero no todo es color de rosa para Elias, al recibir una triste noticia sobre su mejor amigo... ¿Qué eres capas de hacer por la persona que amas? CHICOxCHICO-ONESHOT


**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kazuki!** n.n

Disfruten! (en especial tu Kazuki)

- **Oneshot Original-**

-¡Gracias por tu amistad!

-Siempre vamos a hacer amigos… ¿Verdad?

-¡Si!

_Antes esas palabras significaban solo una amistad…_

_Recuerdo el día de nuestra graduación. Tu sonrisa era tan hermosa, tu piel era tan parecida a la Nieve, tan hermosa, de alguna forma parecías un ángel. Un hermoso ángel._

_Era triste el tan solo pensar que ya no nos veríamos 5 días a la semanas, el saber que ya no nos veríamos con tanta frecuencia, nuestro único consuelo era la famosa frase "No te preocupes, seguiremos en contacto y aparte, no será la última que nos veamos". Pasaron los meses, no supe nada de ti y a decir verdad; ya daba por perdida nuestra amistad. Pero sabía muy bien que no era culpa tuya, ya que este nivel de preparatoria es muy estresante._

_El día que me gradué de la preparatoria me puse en contacto con los viejos amigos de la Secundaria y decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta para recordar los viejos tiempos. Una vez confirmado quienes irían, sabía muy bien que entre ese grupo de personas irías tú. Me puse "mi mejor ropa", aunque no creo que el usar unos jeans obscuros y una playera del mismo color y un par de tennis sea el mejor termino para referirme a esa frase._

_El día de la fiesta, mi único objetivo era encontrarte pero las ansias eran demasiadas que mejor decidí distraerme y platicar con mis antiguos compañeros sobre que ha sido de nuestra vida y nuestros planes a futuro. Pasaron los minutos y sin que yo me diera cuenta, habías llegado. Creo que en ese momento mi felicidad era más que obvia, pero ¿Cómo no estar feliz?, después de 3 largos años._

_Tu cuerpo bien formado, tu piel seguía siendo como la nieve, tus facciones se volvieron más varoniles, tu cabello negro seguía brillando cual noche obscura, tus ojos de un hermoso color verde esmeralda. Tus jeans claros con una playera verde que hacia resaltar tus ojos, solo hacían verte más apuesto de lo que yo te recordaba_

-No puede ser… - Parpadee dos veces murmurando por lo bajo, sentiste mi mirada y te fuiste acercando a mí.

- ¿Me recuerdas?- dijiste con una sonrisa

-Solo me limite a soltar una pequeña risa y dije- ¿Cómo no recordarte?, ¡si eres mi mejor amigo!

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Elías- dijiste cálidamente

- A mi igual me da gusto verte Rick- dije con mi más sincera sonrisa

_Y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, desde hace mucho tiempo lo estaba; pero me engañaba a mi mismo que el cariño que te tenia era solo de "Amistad"._

_Platicamos por demasiado tiempo, sobre temas diferentes, mientras hablabas yo veía tu hermosa sonrisa. No habías cambiado casi nada, lo único que había cambiado era tu físico pero eso era lo de menos, sabía que en el interior seguías siendo el mismo, el mismo del cual me enamore…. Cuando la fiesta estaba finalizando, sentí por primera vez en mi vida el deseo que algo no acabara jamás, no tuve más remedio que resignarme y confiar que algún día nos volveríamos a ver otra vez…_

_Pasaron otros 4 largos años, en ese entonces, la famosa página de "Facebook" había agarrado mucha fama y la gente la empezó a utilizar con más frecuencia para contarse ente si. Me habías contactado por Facebook y me contaste que ya te ibas a graduar de la Universidad y estaba invitado, pero lo más intrigante para mí era que me tenías una noticia importante._

_Cuando el día llego, lo primero que vi al entrar fuiste tú junto a tu familia. Tu felicidad no se podía ocultar y tu hermosa sonrisa era la muestra de ello, estaba muy feliz por ti, habías logrado una de tus más grandes metas…_

_**-**_**Me voy a casar **dentro de seis meses y me gustaría que fueras uno de nuestros testigos-

_Quien diría que con tan solo 4 palabras ocasionaría la mayor tristeza de mi vida. _

-¡Claro!, para mi será todo un honor, y me alegro mucho por ti. Felicidades Rick- dije con la sonrisa más fingida que pude hacer, estaba destrozado por dentro… Después de eso me presentante con tu prometida. Era una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años de edad, de figura esbelta, piel clara, ojos cafés, su cabello era color marrón claro y le llegaba hasta a los hombros. De verdad muy hermosa.

-¿Así que ella es la afortunada?, es muy hermosa Rick- dije con mi mejor sonrisa

-Así es, su nombre es Alison- dice con una sonrisa y mirada cálida y se dirige a ella para presentarnos.- Amor, quiero que conozcas a mi mejor Elías, de quien te hable. El acepto ser uno de nuestros testigos para nuestra boda-

-Mucho en conocerte Elías, Richard me ha contado mucho sobre ti. Gracias por aceptar ser uno de nuestros testigos- con una sonrisa tierna me extiende su mano en forma de saludo y por ende le correspondo de la misma forma-

_Por lo que veía, ella te llamaba por tu nombre completo, eso de alguna forma consolaba mi corazón; el saber que solo yo te podía llamar "Rick"._

_Durante los próximos 6 meses estuvimos mucho en contacto por los preparativos de la boda, decidí apoyarte en todo, así como lo hiciste tú por mí._

_Nunca pensé que llegaría ese día, pero bueno, no se podía evitar. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, la decoración era hermosa, el pastel era grande, pero sencillo, las flores le daban un toque único al salón… Te miraba de reojo a mi lado, vestido de novio, parecías un sueño hecho realidad. Solo había algo que destruía mi hermoso sueño y era Alison, la persona que a partir de ahora compartiría toda una vida contigo… Eso deja un vacío doloroso en mi corazón, no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado ser yo la persona que pasara la vida junto a ti. Pero no, guardare este gran anhelo en lo más profundo de mi corazón y dejare que seas feliz con tu nueva vida. Te amo demasiado que solo me basta saber que eres feliz con la persona que amas. Siempre será mi primer y único amor Rick…_

_¡La boda fue todo un éxito! Y ver la alegría de ustedes dos me tranquilizaba el corazón, porque sabía que ella te haría muy feliz… Pasaron otros 5 años, durante ese transcurso, 4 años atrás me constaste que serias Padre por primera vez. Y tu junto con Alison quería que yo escogiera el nombre del bebe cuando naciera y para mí fue todo un placer._

_Cuando nació, nos dieron la maravillosa noticia que era una niña. Recuerdo perfectamente como estabas gritando de felicidad en todo el hospital, parecías un niño de 10 años... "Ángela", así decidí ponerle a la niña, era una niña hermosa, se parecía físicamente a Alison pero algo que me alegraba mucho era que ella había heredado tu cabello negro, el color de tus ojos, pero en especial; esa hermosa sonrisa que amaba tanto y al verla no dude en ponerle "Ángela" porque es un hermoso ángel al igual que tu… Conforme el tiempo pasaba, vi a Ángela crecer y día con día se parecía más a Alison, pero también había sacado pequeñas manías tuyas._

_Por alguna razón hoy recordé todos los momentos que había paso junto a ti, no se porqué… pero algo inquietaba mi corazón…_

**27 de Julio del 2013…**

-¡Richard está en el hospital, sufrió un accidente automovilístico, se encuentra muy débil y su vida ahora corre peligro!- Con tan solo oír la voz de Alison a punto de llorar, no me hizo pensarlo 2 veces y fui rápidamente al hospital que me indico

_Al llegar al hospital, Alison me informo que habías perdido demasiada sangre y que tu corazón te estaba fallando desde hace cinco meses y debido al impacto del accidente, ya no aguantaba más. Estabas entre la vida y la muerte… La única solución era encontrar un corazón en tan solo 24 horas. Ha sido la más dolorosa noticia que he recibido en mi vida, más dolorosa que saber que te ibas a casar, más dolorosa que verte el día de tu boda y saber que nunca me verías como algo más que un amigo…Y sin titubeos ni dudas dije:_

-Yo me ofrezco como donador

_Todos los presentes se impresionaron con lo que dije. Una vez comprobado que todo estuviera bien conmigo, me dieron 2 horas para arreglar asuntos de suma importancia. Lo único que hice fue dejar un testamento a nombre de Ángela cuando alcanzara la mayoría de edad y 2 cartas; una para Rick y otra para mis padres, explicándoles el porqué de mi decisión. Una vez todo listo y apunto de que me llevaran para alistarme para la operación, Alison se acercó a mí y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo:_

-¡Gracias, enserio Elías, muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo y por lo que has hecho por nosotros!.. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

-Quisiera ver por última vez la foto de Ángela y Rick que tienen en tu celular.

_Sacaste tu celular y en un breve tiempo, me enseñaste la foto donde se encontraban las 2 personas que más apreciaba en este mundo. Tú, el amor de mi vida y Ángela, la niña que siempre quise como una hija… Sin darme cuenta sentí como en mis mejillas se derramaban lágrimas, pero era inevitable, ya que sería la última vez que los vería a ambos…_

_Cuando entre al quirófano, hicieron que me recostara en una camilla. Voltee hacia mi derecha y vi tu cuerpo todo herido, me dolía el verte así.. Por un momento salieron los doctores junto con su equipo de personas y aproveche ese momento para pararme y dirigirme hacia ti. Con lágrimas en mis ojos, deposite un beso en tu frente… Un beso que transmitía todo lo que yo sentía por ti y sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien…_

-Todo saldrá bien Rick, te lo prometo…- dije acariciando dulcemente tu cabello.

_**Esas fueron mis últimas palabras…**_

_Cuando vi que los doctores venían hacia acá, volví a acostarme en la camilla, me conectaron unos tubos y me pusieron una mascarilla en mi boca para que la anestesia empezara hacer su trabajo. Cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente recordando los hermoso momentos que pase junto a ti y lo último que apareció en mi mente fue tu sonrisa y sin más… Sonreí._

**28 de Julio del 2013…**

Un doctor sale de una sala de operaciones y se dirige a toda prisa hacia un pasillo donde se encontraba una mujer de pelo marrón y ojos cafés.

-Señora, es usted pariente del señor Richard Melek?- dijo el doctor una calma total

-Si, soy su esposa doctor. Dígame ¿Cómo salió la operación de mi marido?- dijo Alison con mucha preocupación

- Déjeme informarle que ¡La operación fue todo un éxito!.. Solo debe esperar unas cuantas horas más y podrá entrar a verlo – Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa triunfal y después se retira dejando sola a Alison

-Alison se cubre su boca con las dos manos y empieza a llorar de felicidad- ¡Dios mio!, gracias Elías, enserio muchas gracias..

_Si me preguntaran si me arrepentí por algo en mi vida, lo que respondería seria:_

_No, no tengo culpa, arrepentimiento o remordimiento alguno… Pero si de mi dependiera __**Regresar el Tiempo**__, lo haría sin duda alguna. Solo para haberle dicho a Rick en persona lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero confió ciegamente en que mi corazón le transmitirá aquel sentimiento que tanto anhele que sintiera por mi…_

**29 de Julio del 2013**

POV RICHARD

_Me fui despertando de poco en poco, me dolía la mayoría de mi cuerpo... ¿Pero que me paso?, Ah! Ya recuerdo, fui atropellado… ¿Cómo es que sigo con vida si mi corazón andaba fallando?... Observo a mi alrededor y veo que estoy en un cuarto, mi cuerpo está unido a esos tubos que utilizan en los hospitales. Después veo que abren la puerta y veo a mi Alison pasar y cerrar la puerta. Su rostro me dice todo, no ha dormido en horas y sus ojos están hinchados de tanto haber llorado. Como me parte el alma verla así y más por mi culpa…_

-Qué bueno que al fin despiertas, ¿Cómo te sientes amor?- me dice con una sonrisa tranquila

- Un poco adolorido... Pero dime ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra hija?, ¿Y Elías?.. Me imagino que está preocupado por mi… - dije con pesadez

-Nuestra hija se encuentra bien cariño, está en casa mis padres… En cuanto a Elías…

_Ella abre el bolso que traía y de ahí saca una carta y me la da en mis manos_

-El dejo esto para ti… Tomate tu tiempo, voy a estar afuera si necesitas algo-

_Se acercó a mí y deposito un beso en mis labios. Pero no entendía ¿Por qué Elías me dejo una carta?.. ¿Habrá tenido una emergencia y no pudo venir? No, él no es así… Abrí el sobre y desdoble la carta que venía y empecé a leer con calma…._

_**"Rick ...**_

_**Para cuando leas esto, ya debes de estar bien. Me alegro mucho que la operación haiga sido un éxito…**_

_**No te enojes conmigo por la decisión que tome, tienes una vida por delante. Eres un gran padre, y un gran esposo. Tienes a una hija que necesita de ti, necesita amor, que la veas crecer día con día, que la cuides. ¡Y ni hablar de Alison!, que es una excelente esposa y la cual, te ama demasiado…**_

_**Se feliz y no desperdicies esta nueva oportunidad. **_

_**La única forma que puedo demostrarte mi gratitud y cariño hacia a ti, es dándote mi corazón. Se que descansare en paz sabiendo que estas a salvo y que seguirás adelante superando cualquier obstáculo, estoy seguro porque tú eres así...**_

_**No te culpes por favor, ya que esta fue mi decisión… Después de todo ¿somos mejores amigos, no?**_

_**Siempre estaré ahí para ti Rick, aunque no sea de forma física… Pero ten por seguro que te cuidare a ti y a Ángela desde el lugar que me encuentre…**_

_**¡Vive, vive como si no hubiera mañana!, ese es mi deseo para ti…**_

_**Que seas muy, pero muy feliz mi querido amigo…. **_

_**Atte. Elías"**_

_**FIN**_

_**Bueno, es la primera historia que publico aquí, asi que espero que les haiga gustado y dejen un review para saber su opinión acerca de este oneshot que escribi c:**_

**_Y esta _especialmente dedicado a Kazuki Vi Britannia _SL_** **_, espero que este dia te la pases muy bien en compañía de tus seres queridos. Y bueno, este es un pequeño detalle/regalo que hice especialmente para ti… Espero que te haiga gustado UwU. Y gracias por publicar hermosas historias que me han conmovido y hacen que me muera de la risa xD_**

_**Te quiero y te mando un abrazo virtual (?) UwU**_

_**Nos leemos en otra historia futura**_

_**Bye bye ~**_


End file.
